Supernanny Fanon Wiki
Check out the founder's blog post. How would you like to take part in voting on The Crazy Character Voting Program? Click here. Also, click here if you want to take part in voting on the Video Game Voting Program. Want some badges? *Click ! *Click ! *Click ! *Click ! *Click for a wide load! Extra Terms and Conditions; Strict Policy #You CANNOT cheat to recieve badges, such as adding irrelevant categories to pages or making disruptive edits or adding incorrect images. #It's OK to swear, but you CANNOT reveal the bad word, instead, cover it like f***, s#!^%, or (bleep)! #It's OK if you make an episode with abusive techniques. But the nanny MUST be Webeewize Unyubeekuku. #You CANNOT, UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES, uncensor profanity! #ONLY THE ADMIN decide when a particular user is blocked or banned. You are NOT BANNED if you are blocked for 24 hours, you ARE BANNED if you are blocked for like forever. #You CANNOT boss around. #You CANNOT talk about edit conflicting. #You CANNOT block for no apparent reason. #Keep the Theory games as is, you can make recommendations in the comments. ONLY THE ADMINS can edit them. #You CANNOT pretend you have admin qualities. #HAVE A SAY and HAVE ADMIN QUALITIES and PERFECT SOME EXAMS to BECOME AN ADMIN. #You CANNOT mock an admin. #If you have a mental condition (I.e. Autism (includes Asperger's Syndrome), ADHD, Dyslexia, etc.), do NOT make up an excuse for how you act because of it. #NO questionable marriages (SN characters marrying another). #NO uploading irrelevant images. #NO revisited family episodes without permission. Any violation to these rules may result in a block. You may also be reviewed on the Disruptive Editing Chart. For the policy for creating Fanon episodes, please click here. Latest News *There is a new blog on Plankton5165's account! It's called "Supernanny/The Next Theory". Vote and decide who will be rescued at the final level. There is a tie-breaker and the admins will decide who will go to the next round and who won't. *There is a new wiki called "Supernanny: The Theory Level Editor Wiki" created by Plankton5165. You can suggest normal level looks. *There is a new wiki called "Essay Order Wiki" created by Plankton5165. Whenever they're told to write an essay, they must do it. *There is also a new wiki called "Supernanny: The Theory Wiki" created by PB&Jotterisnumber1. It is for information on the Theory series. *In addition to that, there is also a new wiki created by Plankton5165 called "Ultimate Supernanny Wiki". It tells you all information about the Fanon series and main series. HOWEVER, the airdates are based on when the articles were created. *On August 5, 2013, Plankton5165 created the "Giuseppe Todaro Wiki". *On August 26, 2013, Plankton5165 created the "Supernanny Fanon Games Wiki", where users other than admins can create their own Supernanny-related games and videos. *On September 13, 2013, a user usernamed Chartfanlover created an important blog post at the 5thCent Entertainment vs. Wiki. Here's a link: http://5thcent-entertainment-vs.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Chartfanlover/Hello_everyone! *On September 16, 2013, Plankton5165 created the "Plankton5165's Official Wiki". Here's a link: http://plankton5165-official.wikia.com/. ThePlankton5165 provides, as a YouTube account, and the rival of 5thCent Entertainment, also chart-countdown videos. *Some characters also have their own official music charts. For information, here's a link: http://supernanny-music-charts.wikia.com/. *If you wish to be able to vote in ThePlankton5165 charts, you can vote in The Crazy Character Voting Program, in the user blog. *The second voting program is now available. This time, it's on the video games by the SNFW Administration. Here's a link: http://supernannyfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PB%26Jotterisnumber1/Video_Game_Voting_Program Fanon Seasons The series might NEVER END! *Complete list of episodes *Fanon Season 1 *Fanon Season 2 *Fanon Season 3 *Fanon Season 4 *Fanon Season 5 *Fanon Season 6 *Fanon Season 7 *Fanon Season 8 *Fanon Season 9 *Fanon Season 10 *Fanon Season 11 *Fanon Season 12 *Fanon Season 13 *Fanon Season 14 *Fanon Season 15 *Fanon Season 16 *Fanon Season 17 *Fanon Season 18 *Fanon Season 19 *Fanon Season 20 *Fanon Season 21 *Fanon Season 22 *Fanon Season 23 *Fanon Season 24 *Fanon Season 25 *Fanon Season 26 *Fanon Season 27 *Fanon Season 28 *Fanon Season 29 *Supernanny 10th Anniversary Special Nannies Standard *Jo Frost (Season 1-Season 30) (2004-2032) (born 1971) (1985-2032 as a nanny, 2004-2032 as a TV personality) *Gloria Robinson (Season 30-Season 31, Season 33-present) (2032-present) (born 2009) (2026, 2030-present as a nanny, 2026-present as a TV personality) *Ola Smith (Season 32) (2034) (born 2009) (2027, 2034-present as a nanny, 2027-present as a TV personality) *Kendra Lawson (Season 30-present) (2032-present) (born 1968) (1988-2038 as a nanny, 2032-2038 as a TV personality) Supermannies *Mike Ruggles Selfishnannies *Webeewize Unyubeekuku Category:Main Pages